wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Citrine's Shining
!!DISCLAIMER!! I have written this fanon before I joined the Wikia, so I know of no one's dragons, or their names, personalities, etc. I apologize if I used anyone's dragon's name(s) in my fanon stories, these dragons in my stories are all my creation. Please do me a favor and don't complain about me taking your dragon from you, because I didn't. What you CAN do is tell me about any spelling/grammar mistakes I make along the way. Thanks for reading! Each story will be longish (?) and might take me a while to update. Prologue Late Summer: Mother enrolled me for the Jade Mountain Academy today. I'll be leaving in a few weeks. She says it will help me meet new friends, says it'll be good for me. But I don't agree... I don't remember any other RainWings from when I was really young, and the only other tribe I've ever been around were SandWings, and ever since the Dragonets chose Thorn to be the SandWing Queen, I've heard dragons talking about how the throne will have to be passed down next, and to whom.. I hardly know what they mean. I'm worried. I wish you were still here, so you could come with me to the Academy. Me, mother, and Lizard miss you more than anything, Dryrose. I'll always love you sis. Chapter 1 "Erm... um... do I really need to go, Mother? I mean... Fossil's hardly ever there to take care of you... and i'm always there..." Cactus smiled warmly at Citrine. "Don't worry 'bout it, sweetie. I'll be fine." They both looked at the giant herd of dragons, running and wrestling, shouting and growling. Citrine began to feel sick in too many ways. How can I survive this? How will I do it? "I can't." Not without Mother Citrine looked up at Cactus, and held her breath. Was this a really good idea? I won't leave her. "Mother, I can't do this. We need to fly home. NOW." Cactus looked down at Citrine, with a surprised-glare kind of look. She never talk to me like this. She never even talked to low scum like the Talons of Peace like this. And she won't start here. "No." Cactus snapped. "You WILL stay here." Citrine glared back, but more softly. "We both know that camel fart Fossil will not lift a claw for you! I'' need to be there!!" Cactus became ''furious. "GO. NOW." Citrine took a deep breath, grit her teeth, and closed her eyes, as is she were in deep pain. "No." Cactus looked her straight in the eye, she only did when Citrine was in real trouble, and hissed. "You DARE to follow me, or even TRY to escape this beautiful place, and you will be the biggest failure I have EVER seen. Something like this was you're sister's DREAM... and YOU RUINED IT!!! FOR BOTH OF US!!" After Cactus stopped to take a long, heavy breath, Citrine's scales began to shift colors, which they hardly ever did in the desert, into greys and darker purples, white and pale green. Heavy, hot, wet tears began to silently form near her eyes. Cactus looked back at her and gasped, horror and guilt on her face. "Love, I didn't mea..." "Bye mother." Citrine whispered, becoming dark as the gray clouds up ahead, as she flew off. Tears in her eyes, scrolls and such in her brand new coyote-skin sachet, and memories of Dryrose in her heavy, heavy heart. Chapter 2 Slowly pushing to the nearest guide, Citrine became deep in thought. Was I really that horrible to them? Am I really a failure to them both?? She then weakly raised her head to the ceiling, closed her eyes, and whispered "I'm sorry I failed you." Citrine pulled her map out, and followed the directions to her dorm. So, i'm in the Copper Winglet. Cool. After arriving, she gently pulled the curtain aside, and entered the room. There were 3 ledges for sleeping on, 2 hammocks, and 2 great, mossy rocks. One in a pool of water. Cubbyholes were carved by each bedding area. Hollowed glass orbs with holes in the sides containing candles were strung by each bed. She was so focused on the interior around her, that she didn't notice the dragon slither into the room. "Uh, hey. Are you in the Copper Winglet too?" Citrine jumped and whirled around, staring at the SeaWing. He was so focused on the interior around him that he didn't notice she was looking at him for a moment. "Yea, I am. I'm Citrine, who are you?" Clearly someone who needs to learn how to knock... The SeaWing shot her a friendly smile. "I'm Manta Ray, but you can call me Ray, if you want to." He seemed to be about a year younger than her, a head shorter, had ocean-blue scales, and green eyes. As far as Citrine could tell, he was friendly. More friendly than most of the Sandwings back at home... She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ray." About 5 minutes after Citrine helped the younger SeaWing get his bedding area set up (he chose the pool.), a purplish NightWing strut into the dorm, grinning at the interior around her, until she locked eyes with Citrine. They stared at each other for a long, awful, and awkward moment, until the NightWing whispered "You don't hate me for what the other NightWings did, do you" She frowned. "Because-" Citrine silenced her. "Of course not. You weren't the one doing the kidnappings, were you?" Unfinished Chapter Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)